


The Los(V)ers Club

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Best Friends, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepovers, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Tutti sono vivi e tutti sono felici. Il primo pigiama party a casa di Bill con tutta la squadra insieme. IT non c'è o se c'è è stato già sconfitto e loro sono solo ragazzi della loro età, felici e contenti di essere vivi e di preoccuparsi solo gli uni degli altri.





	The Los(V)ers Club

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con il prompt 'Pigiama Party' e la limitazione di 600 parole indetto da me stessa. Oggi ho visto il Capitolo Due insieme a Jes (CIAO SKULL XD) e ho pensato che i Losers si prestassero proprio al prompt e avevo troppi sentimenti per non poterli esprimere. Qui sono felici e vivi e semplicemente volevo scrivere di loro come gruppo, come famiglia. La Reddie c'è ed esiste ma è solo menzionata perché volevo che il team fosse centrale. Spero che siano IC e che vi piaccia. Grazie a chiunque leggerà :3

"Cosa potremmo fare? Magari giocare a qualcosa. No Richie, non giocheremo a obbligo o verità e nemmeno alla bottiglia. Mi ritroverei a baciarti in tempo zero e no grazie."

Richie aveva abbassato la mano velocemente, rosso in viso.

Non avrebbe baciato Bill mai nella vita, non lui almeno.

"Baciarti?"

Eddie aveva guardato l'uno e l'altro, perplesso.

Richie aveva sventolato la mano.

"Ha quell'assurda convinzione che trucco la bottiglia solo per farlo innervosire. Non lo bacerei mai, Eds. Ugh, che schifo!"

Eddie aveva scrollato le spalle e Richie si era fatto più nervoso ed era divertente da vedere come nessun'altra cosa al mondo.

"Potremmo raccontarci storie dell'horror con la torcia e a luce spenta e chi si caga sotto prima fa una penitenza e..-"

"NIENTE OBBLIGO E VERITÀ, RICHIE!!!!"

Tutti e sei lo avevano urlato allo stesso tempo accasciandosi l'uno sull'altro per le risate.

"Okay, quanto siete noiosi. Questo pigiama party non sarà divertente per niente."

Eddie gli si era avvicinato accarezzandogli la spalla.

"Forse spunterà qualche fantasma che ce la farà fare sotto nelle mutande."

Aveva sorriso e Richie si era sentito subito meglio. Gli altri losers avevano ruotato gli occhi perché il modo in cui Eddie e Richie si giravano attorno da tutta l'estate era semplicemente insopportabile.

"Potremmo fare una caccia al tesoro. Nascondere alcune cose nostre in giro per casa in posti difficili da trovare e vince chi ne trova più."

"Bell'idea, Ben."

"Sarà divertentissimo"

"Sarà abbastanza ovvio chi vincerà."

Tutti avevano ignorato Richie mentre puntava il dito su se stesso e avevano iniziato a prepararsi.

Poi un'idea aveva illuminato Richie come una lampadina.

"Aspettate, ho un'idea. Siamo sette, sarà lunga oltre al fatto che ognuno di noi dovrebbe nascondersi per un po' prima di fare nascondere le cose agli altri, sarebbe meglio dividerci per coppie: Eddie e io, Bill e Stan con Mike e per finire Bev con Ben. Che ne dite?"

Avevano annuito tutti.

Richie non era mai stato quello più furbo del gruppo ma non perché non fosse intelligente ma semplicemente perché lui non ne aveva bisogno. Non aveva filtri, Richie e i Perdenti lo amavano proprio per quella vena sarcastica e pura di chi non fingeva, era solo vero.

Sì erano riuniti tutti a casa di Bill, non era grande ma tra tutte le loro era quella più grande, con persino la soffitta, Richie già pregustava la vittoria.

___

Avevano radunato tutte le loro cose ed erano partiti: ogni coppia che guardava l'altra e ammicava cercando di disorientarla. Era strano quanto fossero competitivi fra di loro. Lì erano tutto, coperti dalle spalle del club dei perdenti che per loro acquistava un significato tutto speciale.

Richie e Eddie non avevano vinto per grande dispiacere del primo. Alla fine erano stati proprio Ben e Bev a vincere costrigendo gli altri a farsi una maschera del viso e la pedicure ai piedi per il resto della serata.

Il risultato era stato assurdo: i cetrioli al viso e le dita dei piedi pieni di smalto.

"Dovreste proprio vedervi, siete così adorabili."

"Eddie e Richie prendetela per le gambe. Ben e Mike per le braccia."

Lei era scappata per tutta la casa, correndo da tutte le parti. I cetrioli di tutti che cadevano come tante bucce di banana che gli altri faticavano ad evitare e quando l'avevano presa - perché l'avevano fatto - l'avevano fatta volare in aria un sacco di volte riempiendola di solletico praticamente ovunque.

Si erano accasciati stremati dopo, il viso che tirava e lo stomaco dolorante per quante volte avevano riso ed era quello il significato del club dei perdenti.

* * *


End file.
